The new variety of Raphiolepis indica was found as an openly pollinated seedling of Raphiolepis indica `Jack Evans`, an unpatented variety, maintained in the Flowerwood Nursery at Dauphin Island Parkway, Mobile, Ala. The seedling was found in Apr., 1986. The new and distinct Raphiolepis indica plant of this invention comprises a novel and valuable Raphiolepis plant with a large branching structure, rapid growth rate, large coriaceous leaves, an abundance of pink flower clusters, and reddish-purple new growth. The new growth of this plant is interestingly and clearly red due to anthocyanin which is of distinctly higher concentration than in the parent variety. Unlike the parent plant, the plant of this invention, which has been named `Conda`, may be advantageously employed as a specimen appointment. The new variety has retained many of the outstanding attributes of its much smaller statured parent, in particular its tolerance of heat, drought, salt, insect, and disease which makes it adaptable to culture in most of the Sunbelt States. This plant is responsive to pruning and training and may be employed in forming dense, attractive hedges, and maintained without an excessive amount of care.
Having long internodes, this plant has a natural propensity to be a large plant and is thereby a valuable contribution to the industry for landscape uses which require a larger size plant. The upright habit of growth and the reddish new growth of this plant is similar to Photinia.times.fraseri, however, it is not as susceptible to fungal leaf spot.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Pittman's direction at the same location. The increased number or plants were evaluated and demonstrated stability of the new charateristics from generation to geenration. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.